Anamika
Anamika The Nameless One Lieutenant of the Broken Covenant Creation of Mnemosyne (This Character Belongs to User:BachLynn23) History I may look like an adult demigod, but I haven't been alive for much more then 15 years or so now. You see, I wasn't born, so technically I am a child of no god, I am an idea. You see back when Kronos was attempting to break free from his prison, and was using Luke as his vessel, he managed to come across Mnemosyne, and tried to make a deal with her, if she spoke to life a demigod of his creation, he would pluck her beloved demigod son Jayson, who had died a tragic and young death hundreds of years earlier. When she hesitated in saying yes, Kronos grew impatient, and made her see visions of her son, begging for his life. In a moment of weakness she agreed. She wrote the perfect demigod daughter, with powers of time, and at Kronos' request, some of her own powers, of writing and speech, she spun the perfect demigod daughter. When she asked Kronos for the child's name, he simply said, "She shall be the nameless one, for knowledge of one's name gives other's a power them, and I will be the only one to have power over this perfect demigod child." She spoke me to life, and Kronos ordered his servants to take me away and hide me somewhere, until he was sure that he had won the war. But you see he didn't win, in the end Luke betrayed him, and he is now spread so thin there is little hope he'll ever be reformed. Those that had been working for him, whether it was willingly or under coercion, disbanded, and I was left wandering without a purpose and without a family. |- | Other |- | |- | |} It wasn't long before Heinrich, the leader of the Broken Covenant found me, at the time I was trying to fight off a hellhound, with a sword I had spoken from a book, I still wasn't use to my powers, or being alive for that matter. After I managed to fight off the hellhound, Heinrich made himself known, he asked me my name, I told him I was the nameless one. He laughed, he told me he would call me Anamika, and asked me to join him and his cause. I have become one of his most trusted Lieutenants for his cause. Aside from my demigod powers, I enjoy reading books, and learning what makes people tick, not their bodies, but their minds. The Darkness Within Sometimes I feel a darkness, hate deep inside of me, pure evil, I have no idea why it's there, just that it is, sometimes I feel like I can see someone, someone watching me, just out of the corner of my eye, but when I turn to see who is there, I see no one, just my reflection in a mirror....... Life at the BC Alcaeus has gone off with another, some girl by the name of Illusion Constatin, I do not appreciate my toys being played with by others, even if he insists he is not my toy, I will find a new toy, but I will not let him or her off the hook that easily... Personality I enjoy learning about people, learning their strengths, their weaknesses, what makes them tick. I enjoy order, and I will do whatever it takes to maintain order. Possessions Books and Quills ---- Shield ---- Parakeets - Yin and Yang ---- Dagger ---- Sword Abilities *Ability to bring back and remove certain memories. *Am able to go back/forth in time; this power cannot be used to stop from existing/destroy/kill any characters. The power can only be used to view past/future events, I can not change events. So I could go back in time and see a demigod being born, but I could not effect the events in anyway. *I can bring things to life by reading them out of books or writing them, but the bigger the object the more energy it takes from me, and the objects only last so long. *I stole one of the pens from the feathers of Hera's peacocks, with this pen I can write words down into my journal, and create things off these words, but this only works for words written down with the special pen. *Read and understand all languages *Can read things out loud and instead of creating the words, I can make the story play out in front of me like a film. *I can slow time around me, or speed it up, but only for a few minutes, it drains me considerably and I am vulurnable while doing it. Relationships 500px ---- Anamika.jpg|Me P-animal.jpg|My pets Sexy male by photofenia.jpg|Alcaeus A4ba64207e4b881badd7919cc5b8f127.jpg|Raven Heinrich Alten.jpg|Heinrich Asmodeus1.jpg|Asmodeus Reflections_by_dark_spider.jpg|Me Category:Characters Category:Broken Covenant Category:Demigods Category:Female Category:Birth Year Unknown